


This Was the Right Thing to Do

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Human, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Murder, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Megatron blacked out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write something for my creative writing class, so I wrote this! It feels nice to post something after so long... Dumb school. And I'm working on a longer project and I wanna actually finish this thing (with my buddy ahunmaster~) before I try something else. Cuz if I try something else, I'll forget about this project and it'll collect dust and I'll be sad.

The scent of tobacco caught Megatron’s attention first. It was overpowering and made him want to vomit, especially when all of his other senses were numb. For a few moments, it was only tobacco.

Then he could hear. But he could only hear a heavy ringing in his ears. His vision was still blurry, fuzzy even. Everything was way too bright, no doubt from the lights blinding him from above. He didn’t even feel his own body for a moment. Was he even grounded at this point? Had he finally fallen off the ledge?

But then his heartbeat slowly broke through the ringing. The blinding lights slowly blinked away, a deep red coming into his vision. His knees were touching the ground and he was hunched over, his hands tight like fists hovering in front of his face. They felt sticky and slippery, like a dough.

It took him another few moments to realize he was sitting on hard, but with a small bounce to it. Blinking away the lights, his breathing becoming more apparent, he focused on the Headmaster below him. Face completely mashed in, flattened down with a cracked skull. His jaw was unhinged and crooked, his nose was cracked in half, his left eye squished like a berry. Blood seeped out of him, covering the beige carpet, his clothes, and what was left of his face.

Megatron too. It was all over his clothes, his jeans and shirt practically stained red while his hands… A deep crimson tainted his metal hands, running down his arms as he finally remembered what had happened.

He had come into the bastard’s rich, esteemed office, reminding him of _The Godfather_. The fat man sat at his chair, dressing in his too tight suit he had probably gotten on sale while Megatron tried to threaten him. To leave Eclipse alone. She was his friend… and just a little girl. If he dared to do anything to her, he would find him.

The Headmaster must have been feeling he had somehow won that day. Normally, the man was clearly afraid of him, never wanting to get on his bad side. But today was supposed to be his last day here; the orphanage freak was leaving and he now had nothing to fear again. So he was had stood from his desk, a smug look on his face as he stepped over to him.

“I’ll do whatever I wish,” he had said, quite haughtily as he got in his face, despite being several inches taller than him. “I own this place… and by that, I own her too.”

He had only meant to threaten him. Killing him had crossed his mind when little Eclipse clung to him, begging him not to go or to take her with him. She was only eight, helpless and needing him to protect her from a monster that was supposed to actually give a shit about her and the other orphans. But he didn’t want to get into trouble and cause Eclipse even more duress.

Then he said that and… He remembered his skin turning metal. He remembered the look of fear on the Headmaster’s face when he grabbed him by the collar. But he couldn’t remember anything after that.

“Oh, my God!”

The sudden screamed caused him to turn around. Primus, he hadn’t even heard the door open and now, he was staring right into the horrified face of Miss Chariot and the Headmaster’s secretary.

“Megatron… Wh-What have you done?!”

By this point, the secretary had run out of his sights. Probably to call the police. And even as he processed that, the desire to run never came. Was it the shock? Or was he just too tired? Besides, had he really done anything wrong? This bastard was planning to hurt Eclipse. Leave her scarred and broken for the rest of her life, probably until she killed herself. This was… No one would hurt her again. Because people would remember him, wouldn’t they?

He slowly got off of him, rising to his feet as he turned to Miss Chariot. She flinched back, never taking her eyes off of him as she seemed to look around the room, maybe trying to find something to defend herself with.

Not that he would hurt her. Eclipse liked her. And he thought she was all right too; at least she gave a shit about the kids around her and wanted to make a difference. Eclipse would be safe in her care. He wasn’t about to take that chance away from her.

So he looked away from her to look out the window. It wouldn’t take the cops too long to get here. When a mutant was involved with a crime, they were at the scene in an instant. Some of them were probably looking forward to arresting a freak like him. And no matter what he thought, he just didn’t have the energy to run.

Maybe when they took him away, he would be able to see Eclipse one more time. After all, he had promised to say goodbye.


End file.
